Warrior of Lunario
by AnimeGmr101
Summary: Fourteen year old Mitsuki Hanako has been invited to become a Smasher. Her chilling personality has caught the attention of many smashers, and in a good way depending on who they were. However, an old demon from her past was threatening to rise again, and she'll need help. The Smashers get thrown into her crazy life as they attempt to stop the rising shadows from world destruction.
1. Chapter 0: Heroine of the Moon

Super Smash Bros.  
Warrior of Lunario

Chapter 0

Heroine of the Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros., Melee, Brawl, and 4. I only own Mitsuki Hanako, the MADE-UP game that she is from, her family, and any other items not created by Nintendo. Nintendo is a great game company and I respect their desicions.

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Super Smash Bros. Fanfic. I really hope you enjoy it, and I'm gonna try to make my OC not a Mary-Sue, I actually suck at telling the difference actually. She is from a made-up game I made, since well, I just want to be creative. I have a picture of her on my Deviant Art profile, just look up SilentFoxSpirit on Google.

I love Super Smash Bros. I have the first version, which is the Nintendo 64 Version, the third version, the Wii Version, and finally I have the fourth newer version, the 3Ds Version. I have played Melee, one of my friends has it and it was a blast! My best characters have been good guys, but I work really well with Swordsmen and Magic Users, like Marth, Link, Ike, Zelda, Pit, Roy, and all them others.

This Chapter explains how Mitsuki became the Heroine of the Moon and her life story. It also show her game's plot.

Well minna-san! I do hope you all enjoy my story!

* * *

_**Somewhere in the middle of a vast Ocean, a small piece of land forever stays rooted to the ocean floor. What was very unique about the island was that it was where the Moon would shine its light directly on the land. It was indeed a beautiful place due to the Moonlight shining on the land, from the coast to the mountains. The people who lived on the island were very mysterious themselves. Some legends said that they were able to use magic, said to be given to them by a moon goddess, whom they worshipped.**_

_**The land was called Lunario, as it was a land blessed by the moon herself. For many years it was a very peaceful country, ruled by either a king or queen, who treated their people and the land with kindness and respect. The surrounding villages, each had their own special gift and name. In the West was the Village of the Half-Moon, a coastal village, known for its fresh fish and fine sailors. To the North was the Village of the Quarter-Moon, a mountainous village, mostly known for its metals, minerals, and crystals in its large mines. To the South was the Village of the Third-Quarter, a plateau village known for its market, merchants, bargains, and prices. To the East was the Village of the Lunar Eclipse, a farming community near a vast forest and also a magic haven, as most magicians and sorcerers are born there. In the center of Lunario's land was the Town of the Full Moon. It is where the Royal Family is located, and it is known for hospitality and their healers.**_

_**However, no matter how peaceful it was, there was still comflict. A nearby Island known as the Shadow was said to be where the Dark Side of the Moon had taken a likeing to. The people of Lunario had thought of it to be uninhabited, but what they didn't know was that an ancient sorcerer had taken refuge on the island, forever to be bound to the darkness that lies within. This sorcerer had once been a citizen of the Lunarian Country, but was banned for crimes that were forbidden to them since ancient times. His hate for the Lunar Country grew each century he stayed, his magic was so great, he was able to summon evil, horrendous demons from Hell. Soon the island was filled with demons and monsters who were fueled with hate and evil.**_

_**In Lunario, from the Village of the Quarter-Moon, a powerful seer was born. As a young girl she began to fortell visions that would someday come to life. Some were good and some were bad, but no one could comprehend on what she said at the tender age of 16.**_

_**"The shadowed isle far away, forever sealed, a lone sorcerer, shall seek revenge upon the Island blessed by Yunara. Monsters and Demons as his forever army, he shall strike on the day that the goddess has vanished away. Blood spilled and life set aflame, he shall ravage the land and search for the Sacred Shrine, where lies the Goddess's gift to the people."**_

_**The young seer was taken to the palace where she repeated her fortell to the King and Queen. Concerned about the growing threat, they began to prepare for the day the Moon vanished from the sky, the Day of the New Moon.**_

_**For years the King and Queen trained their soldiers relentlessly. They even trained their own son, the Prince. Their daughter, the Princess, was training to become a healer.**_

_**However, as the Day of the New Moon drew nearer, the seer had fortold of another person coming. The message had brought some comfort to the King and Queen, but they had to wait until the day the warrior was born.**_

_**"From the Village of the Lunar Eclipse, a child will be born. The savior of the land born to two villagers who work in the orchards, whom shall pull the sacred gift from its stone resting place. That child, shall drive the forces of the shadows away and seal the Island of Darkness unitl the end of time."**_

_**However, by the time the child was born, the war had begun. The sorcerer had sent his demons on the Day of the New Moon and had begun to attack the peaceful land of Lunario, just as the seer had predicted. **_

_**The Day that the Demons Gave Death...**_

* * *

-Village of the Lunar Eclipse: 10 Years Later-

Ten years after the War of Shadows began, ten year old Mitsuki Hanako was walking through the village farms, looking for her little brother and sister. They were born seven years after the war started, and had started working in the fields when they were able to walk and talk. Their parents left them to go out into battle, and never returned, pronounced dead after finding their bodies. So little eight year old Mitsuki was forced to raise her little brother and sister herself, she had some help from the adults in the village, but she raised them by herself most of the time.

Ever since that day, Mitsuki had closed herself off to other people except to those she love and cared for. She became very quiet, only speaking when spoken to, becoming more cold and emotionless each day. It was as if sorrow had overwhelmed the young girl.

Mitsuki found her little siblings in the fruit orchards, picking many different kinds of fruits.

"Tamiko! Yamiko! Time to head home!" called Mitsuki.

The twin brother and sister stopped their work, gathered their baskets and ran over to their older sister in joy.

"Onee-chan, look! Me and Yamiko gathered lots of fruits today!" Tamiko said happily, showing Mitsuki the apples, strawberries, and many other fruits that she and Yamiko were able to pick.

"I can see that. Come on, we need to head home." said Mitsuki, picking up the twins, even though she was ten years old, and began to walk to their small home near the forest.

"Nee, Onee-chan, will you read to us tonight?" Yamiko asked his older sister.

"Only if you behave tonight." replied Mitsuki, smiling slightly at her brother.

* * *

-That Night-

Mitsuki woke up to the screams of the villagers and blazing heat. Quickly waking her siblings, they rushed outside to see demons and monsters ravegeing the village, burning homes and killing the people, men, women, and children.

One of the surviving villagers was an old woman, a family friend to be exact.

"Mitsuki, take Tami and Yami and run to the palace! You must tell them of the village's destruction! Hurry Mitsuki! RUN!" shouted the old woman before she was slaughtered by a demon, who now turned his eyes on her and the twins.

Mitsuki quickly grabbed the twins's hands and began to run into the forest and it wasn't long before the demon gave chase.

As they ran through the forest, Mitsuki began to cry, the entire village was slaughtered. She felt guilty because she couldn't do anything to help. Her only option was to get out of the forest and find her way to the palace with her little brother and sister. But first she had to get rid of the demon.

Suddenly, Mitsuki tripped on something. As she got up and making sure that Tamiko and Yamiko were not hurt, she took a close look at the item she tripped on.

It was a blue andp purple staff with an orange star at the end, and at the top of the staff was a wide rounded end with a small yellow moon and orange star floating above the wide end.

Mitsuki recognized the staff as the Lunar Staff, the lost weapon of one of Lunario's former queens. Mitsuki quickly grabbed the staff and pointed it at the demon, who laughed at the long staff. With all her might, she thought of a wave of fire to burn the demon to a crisp.

The staff seemed to answer her call, and thus, a wave of flames shot out from the moon end of the staff and had burnt the demon complete.

The staff glowed as if saying, "You are my new master."

Mitsuki, however, didn't have time to ponder over matters such as this. She quickly picked up Tamiko and Yamiko and started to run the one day journey to the Town of the Full Moon.

* * *

-Time Skip: 1 Day Later-

Mitsuki continued to run, while taking little breaks in the between, swearing that she must've lost a few pounds by now as she ran up a small hillside.

When she finally reached the top, she was greeted with the white walls and the tall castle of the Town of the Full Moon. They had finally made it.

"HEY GIRL!" came a voice not too far from her.

Mitsuki looked to her right and saw a horse riding out towards her and her siblings. On the back was a boy around the age of thirteen, who had bleach blonde hair, shocking silver eyes, pale skin, and wore white armor meant for the royal family, meaning one thing.

It was the Prince of Lunario!

However, Mitsuki didn't have time to even let her mind wander. Tired from running and having a lack of food, Mitsuki collapsed, falling unconcious like the twins.

* * *

-1 Week Later-

Mitsuki woke up to see the twins's face right up in her eyes, causing her to jump slightly.

"Onee-chan, you're alright!" Yamiko cheered, putting his older sister into a bear hug followed by his twin.

Mitsuki hugged the twins back and looked at her surroundings. The Lunar Staff was on the bedside table, while the room itself was like royalty.

The door suddenly opened and in came a twelve year old girl with sky blue hair, gentle silver eyes, pale skin, and in a long white royal gown, and bearing a staff in her left hand. Behind her came in the King and Queen and the Prince.

The three siblings bowed in respect until the King told them to rise.

"Tell me, young ones, why did you suddenly appear upon the castle walls?" the King asked gently.

Mitsuki began to tell them that the Eastern Village was attacked and burned to the ground, not leaving a single villager alive. Then she explained how they got here, finding the Lunar Staff along the way.

Then the Queen gave her an offering, if Mitsuki joined the soldiers, and Yamiko and Tamiko worked as a butler and maid in the palace, they would be able to stay.

It was that offer that revealed the savior of Lunario. The burning courage in Mitsuki's eyes had told the Queen that Mitsuki was the one to save the land. Mitsuki accepted the offer and began to train in sword arts, hand to hand combat, and magic. Yamiko and Tamiko studied to serve the Royal Family as a butler and maid.

For four years, they worked hard until the end of their studies. Mitsuki became one of the best soldiers there was on the army, and Yamiko and Tamiko passed their tests and were now servants of the Royal Family.

* * *

The War of Shadows slowly began to be more chaotic more than ever. The sorcerer had been given word that Mitsuki was indeed the Savior of the Moon. So he hastened his search group to find the hidden shrine where the Night Sword, Yoru, was buried away. However his plan was foiled when they failed to retrieve the sword, as Mitsuki had gotten to it before them.

In his rage, the sorcerer went to Lunario and revealed his name, Kage, the name of a shadow. He sent his demons to kill the Savior, but all failed and were slayed by her. Finally, Kage himself battled her in the ruins of her old village. Her birthplace, became his grave.

Peace returned to Lunario as the demons were driven back to the Isle of Shadows. Mitsuki was honored as the Savior of the Moon, and her countless battles were told even after the war. Her countless friends, who slowly got her to open up had joined her were honored as well.

As her stories were written down, they were spoken throughout the land.

And it soon came to the ears of one grand hand!

* * *

A/N: This is the intro! I hope you all liked it! I was on a time limit so it's not really descriptive, but I hope it was enjoyable!

Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 1: A New Smasher

Super Smash Bros.  
Warrior of Lunario

Chapter 1

A New Smasher

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros., Melee, Brawl, and 4. I only own Mitsuki Hanako, the MADE-UP game that she is from, her family, and any other items not created by Nintendo. Nintendo is a great game company and I respect their desicions.

A/N: Hello again everyone! I hope the first chapter was alright, like I said, this is my FIRST Super Smash Bros. story, so I'm not really sure what to expect. I read a few before writing this story, but I still didn't get it. So the only way to find out is to write it myself. I do hope you enjoy the ACTUAL first chapter.

Also Female Robin's name will be changed to Lira so I don't have to be going Female Robin or Male Robin in the story. Female Villagers Names will be changed to Lily and Renee. The other male version of Villager will be Joey. Sometimes I will call Megaman Saito, because that is his human name when he was born, he IS Lan Hikari's brother.

Well minna-san! I do hope you all enjoy my story!

* * *

-Smash Manor-

Somewhere hidden to the world, a large manor sits on a top of a grassy hillside. In reality, a manor can hold up to more than at least ten people. This manor, yeah right, no! The manor I'm talking about is the Smash Manor, said to hold more that 30 people! To most people, the Smash Manor is where everyone from a game called Super Smash Brothers live in. When you think about it, where do they go when they need to train, is there a waiting room? Is there a roster room? Is there living space for them? That's what the Smash Manor is, a living house and training area for the smashers. Some of these people you may recognize, like Link, Zelda, Roy, Ike, Shulk, Kirby, Fox, Mario, and all them other people, they all live in this Manor. The person in charge you ask? Why Master Hand of course!

Now some people think Master Hand is an antagonist, but he's not. He's just in Classic Mode at the end to test your skills, he's not really a villan, really! It's his brother Crazy Hand you have to worry about though. Crazy Hand's err...brain is like a sushi roll turned fire breathing hot. The other thing you want to worry about are the baddies like Ganondorf. Bowser and King Dedede are alright, cause in all honesty, there has to be a reason for them to be all evily like, but that's just my opinion. Ganondorf, however, is evil just to rule the world, that's just sad.

ANYWAY! You may be asking yourself, where does Master Hand get the help to recruit Smashers? That's easy! For players of the third game, Brawl, remember those Alloys? Yeah, they help Master Hand choose Smashers! They often stay in the background a lot, so the smasher-to-be doesn't notice them observing you.

Now a blue alloy was now reporting to Master Hand about a new brawler from the Land of Lunario. He gave a very descriptive detail. How descriptive? As descriptive as a robot could get.

"...and also we recieved word that she knows Magic and Sword Arts, very unique a bit don't you think?" reported the alloy.

"What about her personality?" Master Hand asked.

"Well sir, it appears she's a bit anti-social and very cold to people she doesn't know. To those she cares for, she's very affectionate and caring." answered a yellow alloy.

"Hmm, Bluey, send a letter to the Royal Family of Lunario. I would like to request Mitsuki Hanako to become a Smasher." ordered Master Hand.

"Sir yes sir!" saluted Bluey, trodding off do do his work.

* * *

-A Few Hours Later: Lunario-

"Your Majesty, you summoned me?" asked fourteen year old Mitsuki, kneeling before the King and Queen.

Mitsuki had changed a little bit since she first arrived at the palace four years ago. Her short forest green hair had reached her waist, her pale skin stayed the same, her personality had changed a bit, and her eyes had a gentle look if you looked close enough. To others like Prince Ryuu, she'll never change.

"We recieved a letter from an old friend named Master Hand, he's invited you to his manor for a Smasher Position." said Queen Hajime.

"Pardon me your Highness, but what is a Smasher?" Mitsuki asked, curious about the position.

"To tell you the truth Mitsuki, it is very hard to explain at the moment, but I think the simplest way to put it is that you fight different opponents from different lands and regions and gain strength by fighting them." King Hatsu explained.

"Why did she get invited Otou-san?" asked Princess Shiko, a healer and Ryuu's sister.

"That is something I don't know. I don't know how that massive hand 'handles' it."King Hatsu replied.

"Mitsuki, do you accept his offer?" Queen Hajime asked the savior.

Mitsuki was quiet for a short while before answering, "I accept, in order to protect our land, I must get stronger. Who knows how many other powerful foes are out there."

"Very well, we'll send a letter to Master Hand to confirm your decision." said King Hatsu, dismissing everyone.

Mitsuki went to her room to pack for the journey to the Smash Manor. It was a three day journey by boat to reach the manor, but that doesn't mean she'll be worried about her twin siblings, Tamiko and Yamiko. She knows that Keito and Fuuko would take care of them, but she can't help but worry. After packing the essentials, four spare clothes, and saying goodbye to everyone, Mitsuki went by horse to the Village of the Half-Moon, the coastal town.

* * *

-Smash Manor-

Every Smasher in the manor was called to the auditorium for a surprise announcement from Master Hand and Crazy Hand. When everyone had filled the room, Master Hand made his surprise announcement.

"In three days, a new Smasher would be joining us. So I want EVERYONE to be on their best behavior. Yes, even you assist trophies!" Master Hand announced to the shocked crowd.

The crowd was silent until a hand slowly raised up for a question.

"Yes Zelda!" called Master Hand, pointing his...errr...finger at the princess.

"Where is she from?" she asked the hand.

"That will be informed when the person gets here." Master Hand replied.

"DiSmIsSeD KIDDIES! WOOOOOOOO!" cheered a wild Crazy Hand.

All the Smashers filed out of the auditorium, chatter about the new Smasher filling the halls.

"Say Peach, what do you think the new smasher is like?" Zelda asked her friend.

"I hope its a girl. There's more boys than girls in this manor, and it's driving me crazy. Nana, Palutena, Lyn, Jigglypuff, Lucina, Lira, and some of the other girls are nice to talk to, but seriously, we're out numbered." Peach replied to the Hyrulian Princess.

"I agree, there needs to be more girls around here." Samus complied, nodding her head.

With the boys however, it was a more different conversation than the girls.

"What do you think the new smasher's fighting style is?" Link asked his friends.

"Beats me, there's over a hundred fighting styles out in the world." Ike answered boredly.

"What about gender?" Roy asked.

"Hope its a guy, I'd like a challange." Link said, thinking about all the different fighting styles in the world.

"Just don't let the girls hear you say that. They're out numbered by us guys you know." Robin said, going back to reading his tomes.

Everyone was eager to meet the new smasher, even over dinner, there was chatter, with little arguments in the between.

* * *

-Out At Sea-

Mitsuki was out on the starboard deck, staring out into the sky. First night on the ship and she was already feeling lonely. She left specific instructions to Keito and Fuuko on how to take care of Yamiko and Tamiko, otherwise there will be hell to pay. Since the only family she had were the twins, and because of her anti-social personality, she was rather a loner. Not only that, Lunario was left quite vunerable when she left, but she trusted Ryuu and the others to watch the place while she was gone.

She looked at a black locket that was around her neck, a final gift from her mother before she left for war. Inside was a picture of her mother, father, the twins, and her little child self. It will already reminded her of the time before she became a cold, emotionless stone. She chuckled before tucking it under her black tunic and went inside.

It was going to be a long journey.

* * *

-Lunario: Palace of the Moon-

Back in Lunario, Tamiko and Yamiko were already spending their first night without their sister in loneliness. Usually their sister would stay with them until they fell asleep, but now it was just...empty. Sure Fuuko, Keito, Ryuu, Shiko, Lyrin, Hotako, and Nami were of some company, but without their sister, it was just...strange.

But if there was one thing that Mitsuki taught them, it was to be strong no matter what.

* * *

-Time Skip Brought To You By Crazy Hand!-

After two more days, the boat arrived at a small coastal village, who at least pointed her in the right direction of the Smash Manor. It was about a two hour walk from there, an hour if you run. Mitsuki decided to walk there, at least give some tension to the smashers. First she had to stock up on supplies. After buying a few more essentials, she resumed her journey. To say she stood out was an understatment.

Her forest green hair was down to her waist, with dark brown, almost black eyes giving off determination and courage, but a cold feeling, and her slightly tanned skin made her seem like she had trained her hardest. Then again, training under the King and Queen themselves was like going through hell and back. Her style of clothing also seemed a bit foreign. Wearing a black tunic with a long midnight blue scarf around her neck, purple combat jeans, and brown combat boots, with her sword's sheathe strapped to her waist, and her staff and other items in her knapsack. Yeah, to the people of the coastal village, it was VERY foreign.

Soon Mitsuki was climbing small mounds of hills, the path started to become more rough and rocky, that meant she was on the right track.

Her boots made small crunches when she stepped up the last of the rocky path. In the distance was a large mansion up on top of a hill.

"Well, better move it, otherwise I'll cause too much tension." chuckled Mitsuki, walking down the small hill to the manor.

Meanwhile, Master Hand looked out the small window in his office and saw the young warrior traveling to the manor.

In his unspeakably loud voice, he exclaimed, "ALL SMASHERS TO THE AUDITORIUM!"

From his office he could hear the scrambled footsteps of the Smashers rushing to the large auditorium, because it's not wise to piss off a great white hand that can smack you harder than a rock from space.

"Crazy Hand, we will meet the new Smasher at the front door. Then we'll guide her to the auditorium so we can introduce her." Master Hand said to his crazy-ass brother.

"YaHoOiE! We GeTs To MeEt HeR!" rambled Crazy Hand, rushing out the office door.

Master Hand sighed before following his brother to the front door, where there was a knock just a minute ago. As Master Hand opened the door, there stood fourteen year old Mitsuki Hanako.

"You must be Master Hand, am I correct?" came the girl's polite, yet cold, voice.

"Indeed, and you are Mitsuki Hanako?" Master Hand asked unfazed by her cold tone.

"I am sir. And who is your companion?" asked the greenette, reffering to Crazy.

"This is my brother, Crazy Hand. As his name complies, he is a bit crazy." Master Hand said with a sweatdrop.

"HoWdY DoO!" howled the crazy hand.

Ignoring the bat-shit crazy hand, Mitsuki turned to the sane hand followed him to the auditorium.

From backstage, Mitsuki heard plenty of chatter from the other side. It seems that there were a whole lot more people in this manor than she thought.

"ALRIGHT YOU LOT LISTEN UP!" yelled Master Hand, and at once the whole auditorium quieted down.

"ThAnK YoU LaDiEs AnD GeNtLeMeN!" yelled Crazy Hand.

"Today, the new Smasher has arrived to join our roster! She comes from a land three days from here, a land blessed by the Moon! Please welcome Mitsuki Hanako!" came Master Hand's announcement as Mitsuki came out from behind the curtain.

A loud, but small rang of applause echoed around the room. They just can't put their finger on it.

Who was she?

* * *

A/N: Woowhee! This chapter was such a pain in the butt! I'm glad I got this done today! I'm starting school on Tuesday so updates are much more slower now. But I hope this chapter is enjoyable.

Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 2: Mitsuki Hanako

Super Smash Bros.  
Warrior of Lunario

Chapter 2

Mitsuki Hanako

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros., Melee, Brawl, and 4. I only own Mitsuki Hanako, the MADE-UP game that she is from, her family, and any other items not created by Nintendo. Nintendo is a great game company and I respect their desicions.

A/N: Hey hey heeeeeey! Waz up everybody! Hope you all enjoyed my OFFICIAL Chapter 1, it really was a pain to write. Anywhoooo, let's get this show on the road! Please enjoy!

As a small reminder: Also Female Robin's name will be changed to Lira so I don't have to be going Female Robin or Male Robin in the story. Female Villagers Names will be changed to Lily and Renee. The other male version of Villager will be Joey. Sometimes I will call Megaman Saito, because that is his human name when he was born, he IS Lan Hikari's brother.

Well minna-san! I do hope you all enjoy my story!

* * *

When the applause died down, the long haired greenette bowed to the audience out of politeness.

"I am pleased to meet you all." came the simple, yet cold, response from the teen.

"She will be staying here as a Smasher like the rest of you. So like before, treat others the way you want to be treated!" said Master Hand, sounding like he was a scolding father than a big scary hand. "Now, Toon Link!"

"Yes!" came a small, but audible voice from the crowd.

"You and Lucas will give Ms. Hanako a tour of the place if you will?" asked Master Hand.

"Yes sir!" came two voices from the audience.

"DiSmIsSeD!" yelled Crazy Hand as everyone dispersed and Toon Link and Lucas came down to meet the new Smasher.

"H-Hello Miss..." Lucas shyly greeted, a bit intimidated by Mitsuki and her cold introduction.

"H-Hi..." Toon Link greeted, also intimidated.

Mitsuki smiled slightly, being reminded when Tamiko and Yamiko first met Prince Ryuu. They were intimidated as hell whenever they met someone new.

"It's alright, you can relax." said Mitsuki, using a gentle, relaxing voice, instead of her ususal cold, emotionless tone.

The two young smashers relaxed, soothed by her gentle tone. But were confused about her tone.

"It's not my type to intimidate kids or make them scared, that's not me." Mitsuki explained.

The two nodded and proceeded to drag the Lunarian around the manor, finishing it up in the third floor at a door with a crecent moon and star carved onto it. They didn't meet any other Smashers because they were all in the living room talking about the new smasher. When the two left her at her room, Mitsuki decided to unpack and meet the others later. When she went inside, she was a bit impressed.

The room had wooden floorboards with a blue throw rug thrown over by the side, the walls were painted midnight black, there was a window with a wide window sill and a hammock swinging in front of it. A small lamp table was beside it and a desk was on the opposite side. There was a large wooden chest and door to the bathroom on the far right. It was a really nice room to Mitsuki. On the cieling was a white light lamp which lit the room up gently.

It reminded her of the dorm where the soldiers slept in. Smiling slightly, she unpacked her things, readjusted her sword on her belt and took her staff. Then she turned off the light and walked out the door.

* * *

-Smash Manor Living Area-

While Mitsuki was upstairs, the Smashers were chatting about her. Some were very interesting.

"YES! I KNEW IT WAS A GIRL!" cheered Peach, high-fiveing Zelda.

Lira and Lucina sweatdropped slightly along with the boys as the other girls high-fived each other as well.

"Seriously, what's the big deal?" Marth asked the two princesses.

"Easy, there are more boys in this manor then girls." Lily replied cheerfully.

Most of the boys sweatdropped as some of the girls celebrated of the new Smasher being a girl.

"Well, I hope she's a challange then..." Link muttered, sitting on the couch with a sigh.

"Tch, whatever. What could a girl like her have a fighting skill anyway?" Dark Pit retorted.

The girl Smashers were about to make a comeback, but before they could, a small flicker of fire landed on Dark Pit's foot, burning his toe and sandles.

"HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!" he panicked, blowing on his toe.

"If you make a retort like that again, you'll never see the light of day again, angel or not." came a steely voice.

Everyone turned to see Mitsuki with her staff out, her stoic look on her face, seemingly intimidating.

"Hn, if you can't stand a small burn like that, you need more training." she muttered quietly.

"What the hell was that for?!" yelled Dark Pit.

"That retort you dumbass." Mitsuki shot back.

Toon Link and Lucas ran up with Ness, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Pikachu, Young Link, and some of the other childlike Smashers.

"Mitsuki! Let's go to the Brawling Room! Please!" begged Toon Link, throwing in the puppy dog eyes.

Mitsuki was downright powerless against the puppy dog eyes, Tamiko and Yamiko were always pulling that stunt on her a lot.

"Alright, let's go." she said, her tone changing to that of gentle and sootheing.

"YAY!" cheered Lucas, as he, Toon Link, and the other child Smashers went to the Brawling Area, feeling less intimidated.

The older Smashers seemed surprised, they thought she was really emotionless, like a doll, but they saw different at that moment.

Out of curiousity, they followed them to the Training Area, listening to their conversation.

"Be warned Young Link, I don't hold back when in battle." they heard Mitsuki warn.

"Alright! Besides it's a nice challange anyway!" said the toon version of Link.

"Good to know." Mitsuki said as they entered the Brawling Area.

From a distance, the other Smashers suddenly felt worried.

"Let's watch the Brawl, maybe we can learn more." Zelda suggested as everyone else nodded.

They entered the waiting room where the other kid smashers were and saw Toon Link and Mitsuki on the Fire Emblem Stage, Castle Siege.

"Are you ready?" Mitsuki asked.

"Always am!" Toon Link declared as the announcer gave the go.

The two charged at each other, swords poised to strike. Surprisingly, Mitsuki got the first strike on Toon Link. Luckily there was no scratch on him thanks to Master Hand's magic.

Toon Link made a comeback by sending a bomb at her, which she did not expect and got damaged.

"Wow, she's pretty good." Shulk said outloud, as they all saw Mitsuki pull out her sword and pulled a ferocious sword combo.

As the fight wore on, the Smashers learn that Mitsuki was both a magic user and a swordsman. That and that she is very kind and gentle towards children.

"Damn, I wouldn't want to insult her." Ike muttered as most people agreed.

Suddenly a Smash Ball appeared and then everyone became tense. Toon Link took the first few hits on the ball, but was suddenly knocked away by Mitsuki's Lunar Wave. Mitsuki relentlessly attacked the Smash Ball until it broke, then she unleashed her Final Smash.

"Feel the wrath of Lunario! Full Moon Strike!"

A wave of elements from Water to Light sent it's way in the form of a nine-tailed fox right at Toon Link. It charged at him and sent him off screen side-ways.

When he was off screen, her attack finished, and Mitsuki was declared the winner.

There were only two words running through everyone's mind.

'Holy Crap!'

* * *

A/N: SECOND CHAPTER UPDATED TODAY! YAHOO! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm going to make Mitsuki open up more to the smashers. And I'm also gonna explain who were Mitsuki's companions mentioned from previous chapters. Well, I hoped you all enjoyed it!

Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 3: Opening Up Pt 1

Super Smash Bros.  
Warrior of Lunario

Chapter 3

Opening Up Pt. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros., Melee, Brawl, and 4. I only own Mitsuki Hanako, the MADE-UP game that she is from, her family, and any other items not created by Nintendo. Nintendo is a great game company and I respect their desicions.

A/N: Yo yo yo! Waz up Waz up Waz up! How are you all! Hope you all are enjoying the story. I'd like to make a special thanks to MaskedGamer! You are AWESOME my friend! I appreciate you're reviews! They keep me going! Well my fellow reader, I bid you welcome!

As a small reminder: Also Female Robin's name will be changed to Lira so I don't have to be going Female Robin or Male Robin in the story. Female Villagers Names will be changed to Lily and Renee. The other male version of Villager will be Joey. Sometimes I will call Megaman Saito, because that is his human name when he was born, he IS Lan Hikari's brother.

This chapter, Mitsuki is going to try and bond with the Smashers, while they try to get her to open up.

Well minna-san! I do hope you all enjoy my story!

* * *

-After The Brawl-

Both Toon Link and Mitsuki were transported out of the stage and went to the waiting room where EVERYONE was waiting. They were staring at the greenette in surprise.

"What the hell are you bakas staring at?" Mitsuki shouted.

"N-Nothing!" came the stumbling voice of Lucas.

"Whatever. Toon Link, I'll battle you some other time...I think I just need to sleep. See ya later," said Mitsuki, leaving the room to go to her bedroom.

After she had left, so had the other Smashers as it was about 11 o'clock that night. Some were thinking of ways to get Mitsuki to open up.

* * *

-The Next Morning-

Mitsuki woke up from her hammock very early in the morning, before the sun rose actually. Back in Lunario, training took place before the sun rose to the afternoon. So they'd train from 4:00 in the morning, to 12:00 in the afternoon. Apparently the King and Queen drilled it into her brain to always get up before dawn and to be a light sleeper, cause war between demons, you may never know when they're going to strike.

Mitsuki sighed as she got up to get ready for the day. She had a feeling that it was gonna be a loooooooong one.

After showering and getting dressed in her usual outfit, she headed out to the Training Area.

Now the Training Area was filled with different kinds of ways to train. There was when you can train with another person, then there was the Target Practice, the Multi-Man Brawl, and then there was the Event Matches. The Training Area also had a Custom Stage area where Smashers can create their own stages and use different terrains and designs to train themselves.

Mitsuki went towards the Multi-Man Brawl area and begins her daily training.

* * *

-Zelda's POV-

I woke up after sensing something that was going on in the Training Room. But who would wake up at 4:00 in the morning to train? I slowly climbed out of bed and tip-toed my way to the Training Area. The Multi-Man Brawl room was turned on, and being the curious person I am, I went to investigate.

From the window that showed what was going on inside, I saw Mitsuki battling with the Alloys. She was in the same outfit that she wore last night, only cleaner, she must've had four of these pairs.

Anyway, I saw Mitsuki get blasted off the side of the Battlefield and started to fall, but she managed to midair jump back and grab on the ledge. At this point, I'm staring at her sword.

Her sword had an avarage long midnight black blade, a sky blue hilt that looked like it was made of wood, it had a square end decoration, and had a purple circle, with a yellow crecent moon was engraved onto, then there were wings that made the sword look like a blue moon. Her staff, which was attached to her belt, was like the sword, mysterious and strange.

Suddenly, Mitsuki glanced my way, catching my eye. I stood there stiff, how long has she noticed me?! As I was about to turn around, Mitsuki came out of the Training Room and walked over to me. I prepared myself for the countless questions she would ask me.

"What are you doing?" she asked me, her cold tone still there, but with a hint of curiosity.

"Um...I-I w-was just going t-to go get a drink..." I stuttered, lying through my teeth was not my best tactic.

There was silence all around us...until I heard a small chuckle coming from the only other person in the room, which then turned into a full out laughter.

At first I stood there in slight shock, until I also started to chuckle. Mitsuki might not be that bad. She leaned agains a vacant wall to slowly stop her laughter.

When her laughter stopped, her eyes and demeanor were not like when we met her. It still had it's fiery courage and determination, but instead of the cold and emotionless stare, it was one filled with joy, emotion, and laughter.

"You really remind me of Shiko when I first started to served the Royal Family." she told me, holding back another round of laughter.

"Shiko?" I asked, curious about the name.

Mitsuki smiled at me and replied, "She's the Princess of Lunario, and one of the best healers in the land."

"What's she like?" I ask, even more curious than I was before.

"Well, she's really gentle and serious when it comes to her duty and role as both a healer and Princess, but to most others, she's really quite a joker, and can be a smartass if need be." Mitsuki told me, and I admit, it was quite interesting to hear a Princess be a smartass. "It drove Ryuu a bit nuts to see his sister not acting proper."

"I'm guessing Ryuu is her brother?" I guessed.

"Yes, first born by only one minute, but a bit more calmer and less of a smartass. To top it off he's next in line for the throne." she explained.

"So they're kind of like twins?"

"You can say that, but they look nothing alike. Shiko has sky blue hair while Ryuu has bleach blonde hair. Identical twins are very rare in Lunario, my little brother and sister are literally identical. The only way to tell them apart is by clothing." Mitsuki said laughing at the end.

I stared at her, understanding her a little more than most. As I pondered over what she said to me, I remembered that she told me that I reminded her of Shiko, what did that mean?

"You said I reminded you of Shiko? How did I remind you of her?" I asked.

Mitsuki chuckled a bit before saying, "When I first started my training as a soldier for the Full Moon Army, I would get horrible injuries as the training was intense. Every day before training started, I would push myself to become better. However, that only made my situation worse. Shiko was always watching me, curious to where I go every early morning, but she always lost track of me in the dark. Until one day, she finally caught me in the training room, where I was unconcious, I had pushed myself to my limit." she explained to me.

"So what happened?"

"Shiko had healed me on the spot, she wasn't a fighter, only a healer. Zelda, healers in Lunario have very different ablilites, to heal poisons, paralysis, comas, and even the common colds, but there are few healers that can cure everything. Shiko is one of those healers." Mitsuki explained, getting up from her place on the wall and walked over to me. "You were curious and a bit concerned, just like her. That's how you reminded me of her."

"I-I see...well, we better head back to bed, before Master Hand catches us." I said, a bit surprised.

"Very well, it's nice to talk to you Zelda, later on, you may want to watch my demeanor." she said, walking out of the room, as I followed shortly.

* * *

-Later: Normal POV-

Later on in the morning as the Smashers woke up for breakfast, which Kirby makes as he is a chef, there was a scream from where Bowser was sleeping at. Everyone scrambled to see Bowser...turned PINK?!

"What the hell is this?!" Bowser shouted in embarassment and rage.

However, for some, it was quite hilarious. Link, Sonic, Mario, Wolf, the Ice Climbers, and a few others were laughing their asses off. They all found it very funny. Zelda felt like she had a hunch on who had done it. But the culprit's voice was heard, right beside her.

"That turned out funnier than expected." Mitsuki's voice rang.

Everyone turned towards the greenette who held a can of pink spray paint in her hands, then she also began to laugh.

It seems like someone was slowly opening up to them.

* * *

A:N: Auuugh! This chapter was a pain to write! I only had time to put in Zelda because I was on a time limit on this! Okay, I have school tomorrow so expect updates to be really slow and probably take a week or so. However, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and a pink Bowser. I also hope you're a bit more knowledgeable on Shiko and Ryuu, cause they will pop up later on.

Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

Sayonara!


	5. Chapter 4: Opening Up Pt 2

Super Smash Bros.  
Warrior of Lunario

Chapter 4

Opening Up Pt. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros., Melee, Brawl, and 4. I only own Mitsuki Hanako, the MADE-UP game that she is from, her family, and any other items not created by Nintendo. Nintendo is a great game company and I respect their desicions.

A/N: Hey hey heeeeey! How are you all doing? I didn't update on Saturday because I was busy with everything in life. I hope this chapter is up to you're likeing! Enjoy!

As a small reminder: Also Female Robin's name will be changed to Lira so I don't have to be going Female Robin or Male Robin in the story. Female Villagers Names will be changed to Lily and Renee. The other male version of Villager will be Joey. The Wii Fit Trainers will be named Kate and John. Sometimes I will call Megaman Saito, because that is his human name when he was born, he IS Lan Hikari's brother.

This chapter, Mitsuki is going to try and bond with the Smashers, while they try to get her to open up, and more about her past and comrades will be explained.

Also, I will use various anime songs for stage music, for the made up stage, Shrine of the Moon, such as Grip! an opening song from InuYasha.

Well minna-san! I do hope you all enjoy my story!

* * *

-Dining Room-

After the incident with a pink Bowser, everyone headed to the dining room, which was quite large. Everyone was eating, some small chatter about what happened that morning still fresh in their minds, with Bowser growling everytime Mitsuki's name was mentioned. Then loud shouts were heard not far from where the chatter started. Turns out Pit called Dark Pit, Pittoo again, and that was the last straw on his part. And so the two Pits broke out into a shouting war. Palutena tried to calm them down, but no avail, they were just too...pissed off today.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU INSULT ME!" Dark Pit yelled, taking out his bow and shot at Pit.

However, before he could even fire a shot, Mitsuki piped in.

"Is it really necessary to start a fight over a petty name? Hn, just like when Keito and Fuuko fight, always over something so petty." Mitsuki stated before munching on a piece of fish.

"Keito and Fuuko?" Palutena asked, curious.

"Two knuckeheads with an ego reputation." Mitsuki replied, again munching on piece of fish.

"Sounds like King Dedede." insulted Link.

"HEY!" said King shouted, offended.

"They do have a good reason. They are from a long line of Archers, dating back when Yunara blessed the land. Keito, being the older, is heir to the family, so he holds a lot of responsibility. Fuuko, well, as Keito's twin, he's also holding responsibility, but as the servant." Mitsuki said, her voice was laced with sadness.

"Servant of the King of the Archers, then what's with the ego?" Samus asked.

"Having carrying the burden of the family, they needed to show pride, thus their egomania is born. I don't blame them, they're actually really kind to the children and the poor. The Hakari family has been like that since the day the demons invaded Lunario." Mitsuki explained. "That's why when their family is insulted, they get so frustrated, it starts an unecassary fight."

Then she started laughing, "That's why Pit and Dark Pit remind me so much of Keito and Fuuko. Even though they sometimes fight each other a lot, they still care about each other."

"We do NOT care about each other!" the two Pits yelled, before wrestling each other again.

Finally, Mitsuki walked over and picked them up by their collars, then she separated them on two sides of the table.

"Either you both get along or we can do this the hard way!" she shouted, but to some with a keen ear, there was a sense of humor in her voice.

"The hard way?" asked Pit, now scared for his life.

"Would you like to be fed to the Black Wolf?" Mitsuki said with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Uh...n-no thanks! I'd rather keep my body thank you!" Pit yelped, hiding behind Palutena.

"Uh...Black Wolf?" Ike asked.

"In Lunario, he's the servant of Yunara and the one who devours the souls who were tainted with the Seven Deadly Evils. But it depends on his judgement, the most brutal, Arrogance." Mitsuki said, smiling way too innocently.

"Wow, can you tell us more! Please please please!" Peach asked hyperly.

"You really do remind me of Nami. What with all you're hyperness." Mitsuki said, cleaning up her area.

"Nami? Who's she?" asked Roy, scratching his head.

"Nami Kahashi is a Necromancer working for the Royal Family, her mother Janira Kahashi, was a very powerful Necromancer, strong enough to raise the dead. However, as the Law of Nature says, the dead shall not be disturbed in their eternal sleep. The Lunarian Necromancers followed that rule with pride, but that still did not earn them the trust of the people. The Kahashi family was devoted to the Royal Family, as they were the only ones that accepted them. Still their cold and emotionless personalities did no good into converting the trust of the people. However, Nami was born with a huge amount of hyperness and kindness, and also the strictness of her mother. She was so hyper, I swore if she got any sugar, she'll summon out Hell Hounds without even thinking." laughed Mitsuki.

"I see..." Peach said in wonder.

* * *

-After Breakfast-

Mitsuki and Link were out in the training area, practicing their sword fighting, Zelda, Sheik, Young Link, and Toon Link were on the sidelines, watching.

"HYAA!" shouted Link, performing a jump attack, that Mitsuki dodged.

"Woo! You're good Link! It's been a while since I had a good battle!" Mitsuki said, attacking Link with a series of sword barrages.

As the two fought, Ike, Robin, Roy, Chrom, Lira, and Marth came into the room.

"What's going on here?" Ike asked Sheik.

"Link challanged Mitsuki to a training brawl. So far they're evenly matched, unless someone threw items in there." said the male Sheikah.

"Mi-chan really knows how to hold her own. I wonder what enemies she battles in her home land." Toon Link said curiously.

"Demons, wild animals, controlled dead, and all that other shit." came Mitsuki's voice, as the ten turned to see Link and Mitsuki return.

"Demons?" Ike asked.

"Wild Animals?" asked Chrom.

"Controlled Dead?" asked Lira.

"And what else?" asked Marth.

"Well besides the ones I mentioned, every now and then, an Entietic Demon pops up. Those demons are almost as strong as a Chaos Sorcerer, so they are very difficult to beat. My friend Lyrin, had a very hard time containing his anger when one of those demons killed off his family." Mitsuki explained.

"Who's Lyrin Mi-chan?" Young Link asked.

"Lyrin Katagane, he's a spearman with a disability and my childhood friend." Mitsuki sadly said.

"What kind of disability?" asked Chrom.

"He's blind..." replied the greenette.

"WHAT?!" shouted the veteran smashers.

"When his mother died in childbirth, a demon attacked the village hospital he was in and slashed his eyes. Doctors did everything to save him and his eyes, but as a result, his life was saved, but he was forever blind." she explained, sitting down next to Lira. "His brother, who was a knight at the Palace was left to raise him, until he died in battle with the demons. Since then, Lyrin carried the burden of the dead all alone, until I met him one day."

* * *

-Flashback-

It had been at least three weeks since Mitsuki arrived at the palace to become a soldier for the Full Moon Army. Right now, she was on break, walking around the Town of the Full Moon, wandering.

Suddenly she heard crying when she was passing by an alleyway. Quietly, she went inside the alley and saw a boy with dark blue hair, glazed golden eyes, and wore a dark blue oversized t-shirt.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked gently, despite her cold hard self.

"W-Who's there?!" exclaimed the boy, backing up against the wall even more.

"Hey calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you." Mitsuki said calmly, trying to soothe the fightened boy.

"A-Are you sure?" asked the boy, relaxing just a bit.

"Yeah! Come on, can ou stand? she asked.

"I-I t-think so..."he stuttered, stuggling to stand, but then he collapsed!

"Whoa! Look out!" she cried, catching the bluenette, who was unconsious.

"Hold on! I'll take you to the palace!" she cried, carrying him piggy-back style.

* * *

-Flashback End-

"I took him to the palace where the healers were able to revive him, but they could not recover his eyesight. So to this day, he fights blind so that no other children will ever go through what he did." Mitsuki said, finishing her story.

"Wow, he has such a noble ambition...I want to meet him one day." Young Link said in awe and wonder.

"Yeah...he seems like a good kid." Ike said, putting his hands behind his head.

Soon, they all went their separate ways across the manor.

* * *

-Later-

As Mitsuki walked around the manor, she ran into someone, hard.

"AH! SORRY SORRY SORRY!" cried the person.

Mitsuki looked at the culprit and saw it was Megaman, who was accompanied by Shulk and Kirby.

"It's alright Megaman, it was an accident after all. What's up?" asked Mitsuki, taking his apology, reminding her of Hotako.

"Nothing much, though. Shulk and Kirby are coming with me to the yard. Wanna come?" asked Megaman.

"Sure thing." was the greenette's reply.

"YES!" cheered Shulk and Kirby.

And so the quartet went out to the yard at the back of the manor. The garden and grass were beautiful in all sorts of ways, from the flowers to the grass and trees.

"Wow! This is a really nice yard." said Mitsuki.

"Peach always takes care of the garden poyo!" Kirby explained.

"Hotako would love to see this garden." Mitsuki replied.

"Hotako?" asked Shulk.

"She's a knight in service to the Royal Family of Lunario like me. She's from a long line of knights, the Furugane Knights to be exact." Mitsuki replied.

"Really?! What's she like?" Megaman asked.

"She's love nature as much as I do, and can also be very curious about new things in life. She's mostly also not afraid to speak her mind and be a smartass like Shiko." Mitsuki explained, laughing at the smartass part.

"Wow poyo!" Kirby said amazed.

* * *

By lunch, everyone was talking about Mitsuki's friends and were asking her many questions about them.

But far away...

* * *

-Lunario-

"ACHOO!"

"ACHOO!"

"ACHOO!"

"ACHOO!"

"Alright, who the hell is talking about us! We've been sneezing all day!" shouted Keito, before sneezing again.

"Beat me, but I'll take care of those gossipers myself!" Hotako growled.

"I'll be glad to send them to hell." snarled Nami.

"Do we even know who they are?" asked Lyrin, covering the twins's ears with his magic.

"No..." the trio said, sighing.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is finally done! I'd like to thank MaskedGamer-kun and GuineaPig-san for reviewing and favoring my story.

Sayonara!


End file.
